Someone new
by Stelenalove
Summary: Stefan left town after the love of his life had left him for his best friend. Now, he returns to the town that keeps so many good and bad memories for him. When Stefan thinks he will never find someone else who will make him as happy as Katherine did, a new girl shows up. She introduces herself as Elena. (I do not own TVD, pics, charachters or anything related to it!)


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm still trying to figure out how everything works, but I really hope you like it! English isn't my main language, so please_

_keep that in mind while you read. Anyway, enjoy and please leave me a review!_

* * *

**Chapter one**

Stefan was in his taxi, on his way to Mystic Falls. It felt strange and surreal to be back. It had been such a long time since he had been here. His time had been amazing, but painful as well. Mystic Falls made him happy, but at the same time he wanted to tell the driver to turn the car around and drive back to the airport as soon as possible. He had to do this. Atlanta offered great opportunities and his uncle Zach still lived in Mystic Falls, so he could stay with him in the old boarding house.  
Returning was painful, even though he had thought he would be over it by now. But she had really, really hurt him. In any way a human can be hurt. Yes, they were young. But that hadn't mattered. They were destined to be together. He just knew it. She did too, at least he thought she did. Apparently not. It had been such a long time ago….

''Nothing has changed..'' He realized as they drove down the main road of the small town. Suddenly Stefan felt hungry. He could use something to eat, and he knew where. At least if it still existed.. ''You can drop me off here.'' He told the driver as he searched for his wallet. He gave him the money he owed him and got out of the cab. The man helped him with his luggage and drove off. He looked up to the sign. ''Mystic Grill'' it said. He grinned while he picked up his suitcases and entered The Grill. He took a table near the window, and grabbed his laptop. He could do some work while waiting for someone to help him, he figured.

''You've got to be kidding me'' Stefan turned around with a questioning look. A tall, pretty girl with gorgeous blue eyes and silk, curled, blonde hair stared at him like she had just seen a unicorn. Then he realized who she was. ''Caroline?'' He got up from his chair. ''Oh my god! Stefan! Get your damn ass over here, and quick!'' Stefan walked over to her while she practically ran towards him. She pulled him into a hug as Stefan lifted her up from the ground. After a little while Stefan put her back on the ground. She stepped away from him to get a better look at him. ''Jeeeez, you still look amaaazingly hot!'' They walked over to Stefan's table and sat down. ''I've really missed you Stef'' She said with a serious look on her face. ''I've missed you too Care. And I'm sorry for taking off out of the blue. I know I should have told you. I just had to get away as soon as possible.'' ''I know Stef, and don't be sorry. I mean, yeah you could have called, but I know why you left and I respect your decision.'' She grabbed his hand and gave him a sweet smile. Any guy would have fallen for her. Isn't it for her amazing and bubbly personality, it is for her looks. But not Stefan. Caroline was one of his closest friends but that's it. He doesn't feel anything else for her and so does she. He smiled back at her and leaned back in his chair. ''How have you been, Care?'' She started talking about college after he left and filled him in on their friends' lives. ''After I broke up with Tyler, Matt and I got something. I had never realized how sweet and understanding he was until we really started talking. He's good to me, you know. Lexi, Bonnie and me still hang out. Lex had a really hard time with you leaving, Stefan.'' Lexi had been his best friend since Kindergarten and that never changed, not even when they both met other people. Eventually, in high school, they were in the same group of friends. Lex was like a sister he had never had. ''Bonnie has been good, she's with Damon now, but I suppose you know. Damon never told us something about you or where you were after you left, by the way. Everybody was pissed about that, including me. But I understand him and I understand you. I suppose you asked him not to tell us where you were in case we would contact you and he kept his word.'' Damon was a good brother to him. He took care of him after their parents died in a different way than Zach did. Zach was okay, but Damon and Stefan were brothers. They helped each other and kept doing that after Stefan had moved to another city.  
''I know I shouldn't bring this up but I do think you are silently wondering how Katherine has been?'' Stefan's smile faded. He did. He really wanted to know how she was, but at the same time he really didn't. ''Oh Stef, you need to know. After you-know-what-I-mean, Elijah decided he wanted to leave town. With Katherine, of course. Rebekah, Klaus and Kol left with them. I don't know about Finn, but I guess he left as well. Rebekah still visits us every now and then. She has become a nice person, very different from what she was like before. We kinda became friends. How Katherine, Elijah and Kol are now, I don't know. In fact I don't really care. Elijah was your friend and Katherine was your girlfriend, they hurt you and now they're gone. Screw them, really!'' Stefan let out a small laugh. He loved her, she was such a good friend to him.

They had dinner together and talked about their lives. Jobs, friends, love, everything. Nothing had changed, no uncomfortable silences. He was comfortable around her which made him happy. At least he still had one friend around here. He didn't know about the rest of their group, whether they were still mad at him for leaving so suddenly or not. He was sure he would find out soon and he intended explain everything to them to see if they could still be friends.

Then, a girl walked in. She was… She was like a goddess. She was pure like gold and naturally beautiful, he could tell. She took his breath away. No one took his breath away, no one except Katherine. But she managed. ''Stefan, I would like you to meet Elena''


End file.
